First Time Fun
by xlovee15
Summary: After Troy dumps Gabriella, Gabriella wants to know if she's missing anything. After going to a strip club and convincing a straight Sharpay to go with her across the street, will it really be worth the switch? Rated M for Heavy Sexual Reasons


Gabriella Montez walked into the strip club in her mini skirt and tube top. Walking up to the bar she sat down crossing one leg over the other. "Hey," She whispered into the bar tenders ear. Ever since her split with Troy her sexual choice has changed. A guy was good, but would a girl be better? Tonight was her chance to find out. "Gimme a beer." She yelled over the music sliding a ten dollar bill across the counter. Waiting for the bar tender to get her drink she scanned the room looking for someone to play with. Not too long after looking she found herself a blonde bubble, to take home with her. Her tits bouncing, her mini skirt flying up with each time she bounced, it was brilliant. Gabriella licked her lips grabbing her drink. "Keep the change." She told the bartender before gettng up and walking towards the blonde. "Hey beautiful." She whispered seductivley in her ear. The blonde spun around shocked to see Gabriella standing there.

"Hi." She said loudly. "I'm sorry but I'm not into girls." She answered with a shrug. Gabriella put her drink down on a table grabbing the blonde by her hips.

"I bet one night with me will change your mind." Gabriella was detirmined to get this girl to the motel across the street if it was the last thing she did. This was her first try, and she deffinatly was not going to surrender. "Come on. It'll be fun." She squeezed her ass, before rubbing it. The blonde shut her eyes trying not to give in. She was here to get fucked, but not by a girl. By a fucking hot guy.

"I can't really. I'm sure I would find it fun, but I just don't go that way." Gabriella nodded, moving her hands away from the blondes ass but moving it to her pussy.

"You sure you wanna say no?" Gabriella smirked when she saw the blondes reaction to her rubbing her damp pussy through her thong. "If you say no, your pussy begs to differ." Gabriella spoke in a seductive tone. The blondes thong was getting wetter and wetter. "One night." She pouted. "Just one." The blonde gasped when she felt Gabriellas fingers slide themselves into her panties rubbing her wet vagina. "What's your name, babe?"

"Sharpay." She was gasping. "I guess one night.. Won't hurt." Sharpay gave into Gabriella, and instantly Gabriella pulled her fingers out licking them. Sharpay couldn't deny that she was insanely horny now.

"Great!" Gabriella smiled. "Come on, let's go across the street and have a little fun." Gabriella winked grabbing Sharpays hand leading her out of the club. "My names Gabriella. Might be useful to know when you're screaming it." Sharpay grew more and more excited with each step they took across the street. Seeing as Gabriella already planned leaving the club with someone, she already got a room. Getting out the key, getting prepared, she turned around looking at Sharpay. Her long legs and huge tits made Gabriella lick her lips. She could hardly imagine how Sharpays pussy in her mouth would feel but the thought alone made her pussy throb. Getting to the room, Gabriella opened it, grabbing Sharpay instantly sliding her tongue into her mouth. She moaned exploring the inside of her mouth. She tasted like beer. And find of fruity at the same time. Unbuttoning her shirt she threw it to the ground revealing her lace bra. "Oh fuck, yeah." Gabriella muttered staring at Sharpays tits. Pushing her onto the bed she took off her mini, school girl skirt revealing her wet panties. She smirked running a finger down her wet line.

"Oh." Sharpay gasped, as Gabriella unclipped her bra throwing it to the floor. Gabriella then grabbed Sharpays full and beautiful breast, flickering her tongue against her nipple. "Mmm." Sharpay had never ever felt something so good. And this was just the beginning. Gently chewing on it Gabriella layed Sharpay down on the bed.

"I love your tits, babe." Gabriella hungrily sucked on her right tit while squeezing the other one. Sharpay moaned softly, feeling her wet area become drenched. Noticing this. Gabriella smirked, sliding her hand down Sharpays body until she reached her vaginal area. Beginning to stroke the wet area Sharpay moaned.

"Oh." Sharpay gulped down. She breathed heavily as Gabriella put more preasure on her throbbing area. Gabriella soon stopped sucking her beautiful tits and slid her tongue against Sharpays wet pussy through her thong. She let out a moan that made Gabriella's pussy drip.

"Fuck." Gabriella muttered, grabbing Sharpay's thong with her teeth she slid it down her beautiful legs revealing her beautiful little wet pussy. Automatically bringing herself up she tugged at Sharpay's clit with her teeth. Sharpay moaned, gasping.

"Oh my fucking God." She whispered breathing heavily. Gabriella was hungrier then ever before now. Sucking Sharpay's wetness up she slid her tongue into Sharpay's entrance. "Oh fuck." Sharpay screamed causing Gabriella to smirk. Going at a steady pace she thrusted her tongue in and out of Sharpay, exploring her delicious pussy with each thrust inside. "Mmm." Sharpay gripped the sides of the bed, arching her back up. "Fuck." She whispered. Sliding her tongue up to Sharpay's clit, Gabriella then pulled away, licking two of her fingers before shoving them into Sharpay's tight pussy. Sharpay moaned loudly, causing Gabriella to eat her pussy hungrily.

"Oh shit." Gabriella whispered into Sharpays begging pussy, as she shoved her fingers in as deep as she could wiggling them around inside of her. Sharpay screamed in pleasure. Shoving another finger inside of her she plunged them deep inside of Sharpay causing Sharpay to scream loudly. Gabriella began to flick her tongue up and down against Sharpays throbbing clit. Her pussy was begging to be fucked and Gabriella loved it. "Come on baby, cum." Gabriella continued to suck on Sharpay's delicious pussy.

"Faster." She pleaded as Gabriella picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster. She was so fucking horny for this girl, she'd do anything.

"Mm, come on baby." She pulled away watching Sharpay's walls tighten around her fingers. "Yeah that's it." Gabriella whispered eager for her own pussy to be pleased as Sharpay began to scream louder then ever. Gabriella knew what happened next. She pulled her fingers out watching Sharpay's beautiful pussy cum. Gabriella automatically licked it up, pleased that she did such a good job for her first time. "See?" She climbed on top of Sharpay. "Now let's see if you can make my pussy cum as much." Sharpay bit her lower lip. She was still hungry and was excited to eat her first pussy. After this thing, she knew this wasn't going to be her last.

"Fuck baby, I'm so hungry." Sharpay flipped them so Gabriella was on the bottom. Pulling down her tube top she revealed two gorgeous tits. Pulling the tube top down, along with her skirt Sharpay ran her fingers across Gabriellas hard, and perfect nipples. Playing with them, for a bit she began to suck on them roughly, playing with the other one.

"Oh yeah babe." Gabriella whispered tucking Sharpays hair behind her ear so she could watch her. Sharpay wanted to try a couple new things. She had brought toys along just incase someone left her lonely pussy aching alone. Why not use them tonight? But first.. Sharpay grabbed ahold of Gabriella's thong, pulling them down and throwing them to the ground. Sliding back up, she began to rub her pussy against Gabriella's. Gabriella moaned loudly, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "Fuck yes!" She screamed. Sharpay was enjoying it too. See this way didn't just please Gabriella's pussy, but hers too. "Oh fuck." Gabriella arched her back so Sharpay would rub her beautiful pussy against Gabriella's wet delight it would be harder. Both girls screamed and moaned. With every time Sharpay would rub, her goal would be to rub clits with Gabriella. Once she succeeded, and Gabriella was horny as ever, Sharpay took out her toys.

"Suck it babe." Sharpay said placing her pussy on top of Gabriella's, feeling her wetness. She only just imagine what it may feel like to slide her tongue inside of that wet fucking beauty. Gabriella swirled her tongue around the pink toy, as Sharpay slid her hand down Gabriella's body rubbing her clit with her thumb, and more and more preasure till Gabriella began to moan loudly. Pulling her thumb away she sucked Gabriellas juices, feeling the need to stick the toy into Gabriella's tight wetness. Sliding down, Sharpay took a lick at Gabriellas pussy, finding it extremely good. "Oh Jesus." Sharpay gasped along with Gabriella. Thrusting the toy into Gabriellas tight, begging pussy she began to quickly thrust it in and out of her. "Oh shit." She watched Gabriellas walls tighten around her toy. "Oh fuck." She whispered as she watched Gabriellas juices flood her delicious pussy. Gabriella moaned loudly arching her back and spreading her legs wider, so Sharpay could get right in there. Leaning down to lick up Gabriellas juices, she twisted and shoved the toy into Gabriellas hungry pussy as far as it could go. Eating out Gabriellas pussy was one of the best things Sharpay had done. Moaning into Gabriella's pussy causing her clit to vibrate, plus the fact that the toy was hitting her G spot drove her completely insane.

"Shit." She screamed. "Fuck baby." She tugged at the back of Sharpays hair signaling for her to go harder with the toy and suck harder. "Eat my pussy." She moaned throwing her head back. Sharpay began to suck and tug at her clit roughly. "Fuck yeah. Fuck my pussy." Gabriella yelled as loud as she could. Sharpay went as fast as she could with the dildo causing Gabriella to scream and moan at the top of lungs. The fact that Sharpay ate her pussy roughly and well made her wanna fucking cum all over her face. "Fuck fuck fuck." Gabriella repeated feeling the dildo plung into her and Sharpays tounge swirl around her pulsing clit. It was almost too good to be true. She wanted Sharpay to just stuff her face into her begging pussy but she was too busy teasing Gabriellas clit. "Shit." She screamed feeling her whole body shake. "I'm gonna cum baby." And soon after she said that she did. Right into Sharpays mouth. Breathing heavily she knew she wanted to do this again sometime. Sometime soon. Feeling that tongue inside of her tight pussy was incredible. "I told you that it would be fun." She smiled pulling Sharpay up and slapping her ass. "We'll have to do this again sometime." She whispered grabbing onto Sharpays ass. "Maybe with someone else next time." Sharpay loved the sound of that.

"Yeah." Was all she could say after having this amazing sex. "Soon." Sharpay breathed out wanting to do it all over again. This was deffinatly going to be something she'd try again.


End file.
